


Twist

by thefeelsonthebus



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Strip Poker, technically it's strip blackjack because i don't know the rules of poker well enough, very brief smut because i cba going into detail i want some cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefeelsonthebus/pseuds/thefeelsonthebus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gangsey play stripping games. Gansey is useless, Ronan is too good, and Adam gets himself in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist

Strip poker wasn’t going too well.

Well, it wasn’t for Gansey, at least, who was already down to just his jeans by the fifth round. Adam didn’t think anyone could be that bad at poker, but apparantly they could while Richard Gansey III was alive.

Also, technically it was strip blackjack, because none of them apart from Ronan knew the rules for poker.

Blue seemed pleased, though. She was fully clothed aside from her shoes and socks, second only to Ronan, who hadn’t lost a round yet. Adam couldn’t lie, he was a little disappointed.

Blue looked at Gansey’s bare chest. “I like this game,” she said, dealing another round. (Nobody questioned her being the one to deal the cards. It was the most obvious choice.)

“Of course you do,” Henry said, smirking. “How do you like it, Richard-man?”

Gansey looked a little disgruntled. “It’s cold.”

Ronan snorted from next to Adam. Adam looked at him, and his eyes warmed. Ronan knocked his shoulder against Adam’s, and brushed their fingers together. To anyone else, it would look like an accident, but Adam knew it was meaningful.

The others were too busy looking at their cards. Adam realised there was a new set in front of them. He picked them up, guarding them from Noah, who was watching behind him.

“Why are you even here?” Ronan said, echoing Adam’s thoughts. “You can’t take your clothes off.”

Noah shrugged. “I’m just here to watch.”

“If you don’t play, you don’t watch,” Henry chimed in cheerfully. He must have got a good pair of cards, because his face was smug. It was a far cry from the last round, where he lost. He was now sockless.

Adam looked down at his own cards. A four and a three. Not too good. He was trying not to look disappointed when Ronan threw his head back and practically cackled.

Everyone stared at him. Ronan looked around at them, his face a picture of innocence again. Well, as innocent as Ronan Lynch could look. “What?”

“I hate this game,” Gansey said, slamming his cards down, but he didn’t look annoyed. He was looking at Ronan, wry amusement in his eyes.

Adam didn’t know what to do. Was Ronan bluffing? There was no way for them to tell. He hadn’t laughed like that throughout the game, but Adam still couldn’t see through his plan. Even though Ronan didn’t lie, he was damn good at Blackjack.

Blue shuffled the cards and offered them to Gansey. “Stick or twist?”

“Stick,” Gansey said, shrugging.

Blue proffered the cards to Henry. “Twist,” Henry said, and took one, looking at it. “Not bad, not bad,” he muttered. “I’ll stick now.”

“Henry, you are useless at this game.”

“At least I’m playing, Czerny.”

She moved to Adam, and raised an eyebrow, looking at his bare feet. (He’d already lost four rounds. Somehow, Gansey hadn’t lost any since the start of the game.) “Well?”

Adam gave a sideways glance to Ronan. Ronan would either be bluffing with his laughter, and have a disastrous set of cards, or be double-bluffing and have a brilliant set. There was no way Adam could tell.

He shrugged. His hand wasn’t great, but if Ronan’s was terrible at least Adam wouldn’t lose. “Stick.”

Before Blue had even turned to Ronan, Ronan grinned and said “Stick,” and Adam’s heart thudded.

Blue nodded, taking a card for herself without looking at it, and crawled back to her seat. “Everyone, show your cards.”

Gansey had sixteen. Henry, eighteen. Blue had twelve. Adam had seven. And Ronan –

“Twenty one,” Ronan said, slamming an ace and a king down on the floor. “Strip off, Parrish.” Adam rolled his eyes, and Ronan grinned with all of his teeth. “I’m too good at this game. It’s not even fun.”

“Are you complaining that your boyfriend is stripping off in front of you?” Henry said dryly. Ronan shrugged, and Adam pulled his shirt over his head then went red as Ronan’s eyes travelled down his body.

Blue smirked and dealt again.

They played for six more rounds before anyone was in their underwear. Of course, it was Gansey that was that unfortunate person. Ronan had actually lost three of the six rounds, since he kept taking new cards and going bust. He was sat in just his jeans now, as were Adam and Henry. Gansey, who was stretched out on the couch, only had his boxers on, and Adam could see Ronan’s eyes unconsciously flickering to him.

“You’re not being obvious at all,” Adam whispered to Ronan as Blue dealt again. She only had her long shorts and underwear on now, and Gansey had been glaring at anyone who even dared to glance at her chest.

Ronan looked at him, the picture of innocence. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“You’re staring at Gansey.” Adam lowered his voice even further as Blue walked past and passed him some cards.

Ronan snorted. “I’m seeing if Big Dick has a big dick.” Adam laughed, despite the shred of jealousy worming its way inside him, and Ronan smiled, a smile which lit Adam on fire.

“Gansey, remember, if you lose this round, you have to go into another room and show Blue what’s under those orange boxers,” Henry teased. That was a rule he had come up with, to save all of them their dignity. If someone lost a round after they were down to their underwear, they only had to strip off in front of one other person. Of course, Henry, who had come up with the rule, was only inconveniencing himself, as he was the only one of the five of them not in a relationship.

Gansey went red. “It wouldn’t necessarily be Blue.”

“Oh, who would it be, then?” Blue said, resting her hand on her hip. Adam’s eyes crept to her and sprang away.

Gansey shrugged, looking at the floor. “You,” he said softly. Henry and Noah guffawed.

“Besides,” Ronan said in Adam’s ear, continuing their conversation like nothing was happening. “You can’t be pissed off at me. I’ve seen you staring at Sargent ever since she took her top off.”

“I have not been looking at Blue’s chest!” Adam yelped, and the whole circle went quiet. Blue was staring at him, a half-smirk on her face but her eyebrow raised. Gansey looked completely exasperated. Henry and Noah were trying not to laugh.

“I hate you,” Adam hissed at Ronan, and a laugh escaped from Noah’s mouth. It sounded a little like a balloon flying around a room.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Ronan said, looking at his cards. Henry was choking on his own snorts, and Adam looked at Blue worriedly, hoping she wouldn’t be annoyed, but her shoulders were shaking with laugher too. Even Gansey was smiling a little.

Blue went round the circle, asking if they wanted to stick or twist, and when she reached Adam, she gave him a wry little smirk that made him blush. Fuck Ronan.

He looked sideways at his boyfriend, who was staring at him with endearment in his eyes, his back tattoo glinting in the light. Adam found it hard to be annoyed at him, which was a first.

“Twist,” he said, taking a card, and fought the urge to smile. He had just hit twenty one. “Okay, stick.”

She passed the cards to Ronan, who twisted, and slammed his cards down in front of him. “Bust. What a shame.”

“Ronan’s lost again,” Gansey said, crossing his arms. No wonder he was relieved; if he lost, he’d have to go and show his dick to Blue.

Ronan stood up, turned his back to Adam, and slowly pulled himself out of his jeans. Adam couldn’t help but stare at his ass, and Ronan knew it. He sat back down, only in his underwear, smirking.

Blue dealt another round. Ronan wasn’t bothering to hide his smirk this time. Maybe he’d got twenty one again. Adam looked at Gansey, who gulped. _I’ve got a shit round,_ he mouthed at Adam. Adam swallowed a grin.

But when Blue came around to Ronan with the cards again, Ronan twisted three times before throwing his cards down and standing up. “Bust.”

“Oh,” Henry said, sitting up. “Oh, this makes things more interesting.”

Adam’s cheeks turned from a light pink to a red, to a deep crimson. He had been so distracted by the fact that Gansey might have to strip off for Blue that he’d forgotten Ronan was in his underwear as well.

Ronan extended his hand and grinned at Adam. “C’mon, Parrish.”

“Is this your apology for making me yell that thing about Blue?” Adam said, standing up. Blue wolf-whistled.

“If you want.” Ronan dragged him towards the door, a smirk painted on his face as clear as daylight.

As soon as Adam shut the door behind them, Ronan kissed him, dragging Adam to the wall. Adam pressed Ronan up against it, and let his fingers trace over his flat stomach, his shoulders, his back tattoo. Ronan tilted his head back against the wall and let air hiss in between his teeth, so Adam caught Ronan’s mouth in his again, and bit Ronan’s bottom lip until Ronan pushed him away. Adam wondered whether Ronan was going to tell him to stop, but then Ronan took his fingers and kissed them one by one, slowly and suggestively. Adam closed his eyes and let the feeling of Ronan’s mouth on his hands wash over him.

Then Ronan wasn’t touching Adam at all. Adam opened his eyes to find Ronan staring back at him, the tips of his fingers hooked in the waistband of his boxer shorts.

“Am I forgiven yet?” he said teasingly.

Adam looked down, at the bulge in Ronan’s boxers, and his hands slid inside the fabric, pulling it down over Ronan’s thighs. “Not quite.”


End file.
